Anthony Daversa/Kon-Lar
Kon-Lar Name: Anthony Daversa/Kon-Lar Known Alias: N/A Occupation: Student CLASSIFICATION: ABILTIES: '''Super Strength, Super Speed, Agility Air dash, fire manipulation, Invulnerability, Super Hearing, X-ray vision, ability to defy gravity '''KNOWN RELATIVES: Michael Daversa/Para GX/The Outsider(Brother), Chris Archer Daversa/The Hood-Man (Half Brother), Debra Daversa (Aunt), Theresa Daversa Greenfield (Aunt), Scott Greenfield (Uncle), Regina Walker (Mother), Skye Quanci/Solara (Cousin), Hope Quanci/Lunara (Cousin) GROUP AFFILIATION: None; Staten Island High School Student, The Outcastes, The Outlawed EDUCATION: '''Current High School Student '''History: A person that takes sibling rivalry to a whole new level. Anthony has many unusual abilities. Anthony faces many peculiar situations. Anthony was born February 11, 1998. Being in Staten Island high school (Barely), Anthony finds himself in strange predicaments. Anthony’s greatest vulnerability is his feelings for Sarah and Anna Marie. Anthony is impulsive, unpredictable; he tries to be calculated and ultimately dangerous. Anthony holds resentment towards Michael for the fact that Anna Marie chose Michael over him and as a result he tried to get Sarah’s attention till Sarah chooses Michael. He has lost all faith in humanity and doesn’t trust anyone. Anthony’s origins are mysterious. Anthony is neither good nor evil but is very dark and doesn’t work well with others similar to Michael. Anthony’s weakness is red Kpg as well and it can kill him if he is near it for too long. Anthony gained his abilities when they were in accident Michael would be cut with his slow healing in the process Anthony would have a wound as well on his hand. With both their hands cut from the accident, the blood would lead to Anthony gaining Michael’s abilities but would be less powerful. Driven to be better than his older sibling Anthony would feel envious and want to gain more power than anyone else. Anthony and Michael have proven time and time again that despite their issues they can at times work together to protect and save their loved ones. Anthony’s feelings for Sarah drives him to protect her while it is out of character. The two brothers are always at each other’s throats they are complete polar opposites. Michael Daversa and Anthony Daversa were both in love with Anna Marie. Anna Marie had just moved to Staten Island and wasn’t like most girls. Anna Marie was different and has an extremely slow aging process. And Michael and Anthony for years competed for her affections. Anthony grew eager to be what she wanted over his older brother. Anna Marie’s family was all killed in a fire. Other than the aging process difference. Anna Marie toyed with both brothers and was seemingly normal. One day Anna Marie was taken. Michael blamed himself for her disappearance. He looked for her then when he discovered it was part of a plan to lure Michael in. Anna Marie was killed and Michael and Anthony were forced to watch her die. Out of desperation they brought her back using Michael’s blood. She came back and was seemingly the same but when someone found out the attempt failed they tried to kidnap her again and trapped her in a building and set fire to it. Michael and Anthony try to save her but the fire would still burn them at that point. Feeling that she died cause of Michael Anthony lashed out and held resentment towards Michael. Secretly Anna Marie survived and has been running from someone or something for years. Anthony is impulsive, unpredictable, he tries to be calculated and ultimately dangerous. Anthony holds resentment towards Michael for the fact that Anna Marie chose Michael over him. He has lost all faith in humanity and doesn’t trust anyone. Anthony’s origins are mysterious. Anthony is good nor evil but is very dark and doesn’t work well with others similar to Michael. Anthony lived with his aunt Debra Quanci, then had ran away and lived on his own stealing to make money and living in hotels. Anthony possesses all of Michael’s abilities with fire manipulation rather than electricity. Anthony has little remorse and very little regard for human life. Anthony is known as Kon-lar as his alien name. Anthony chooses to wear a blue meteor rock ring making him the dangerous unpredictable dark character. Anthony is a half human half alien hybrid. Anthony with all his wealth created an underground watchtower. Anthony turns away from the guardians. After his abilities are taken away temporarily Anthony trains himself and buys some high tech and patrols the streets becoming the vigilante of the city. For about two to three years then Anthony offered to help them both get out of the D-Zone in exchange for his powers back. Anthony likes the bad girls, and always wants what he knows he can’t have. Anthony poses a great threat due to the calculated behavior and unpredictable actions. Anthony has rejected the Outcastes. He will do anything for his own benefit and is always out for his own personal gain. DUEL IDENTITY: Blue Kpg''' ''' WEAKNESS(S) Venenum/Venum/Venom: A highly toxic poisonous substance that is toxic too any and all life virtually deadliest poison ever. Venenum is poisonous to virtually all life. First weakness ever discovered. Red Kpg: A weakness given to Michael as a precaution in case he ever ceased to be under the control of Armagedon. KPG is a thick liquid like substance that bonds with raw materials rocks, plants, etc. and makes it a new compound that gives off a specific radiation. When merely exposed to Red Kpg he feels unbearable pain. Any form of Kpg can be shielded easily. Michael keeps red Kpg in a Wooden box given to him by Theresa his aunt. Kpg can kill Anthony ultimately but take a while before passing out from the painful exposure. Red Kpg has complex properties and is alien related origins that can be toxic and deadly. Armagedon had feared that Para GX would break free from his powerful influence and that he may be too powerful and betray him so he gave him a deadly weakness Blue Kpg: Blue Kpg has the ability to strip away inhibitions. Makes a person do what they want, and say what they want with no conscious, no regard. Similar to red Kpg it bonds with certain materials to become a deadly weakness. With Blue Kpg The affected people have the ability to turn off humanity completely at times almost as if it is a switch. Blue Kpg often has physical effects the longer you wear it the worse the person can become, but it also can share the effects of Red Kpg almost like the blood capillaries are exploding and repeats the process over and over again causing intense pain. The longer exposed the more of these outbursts take place. Anna Marie; dangerous Ex girl friend of both Daversa brothers uses the Blue Kpg ring to toy with Michael and gives Anthony one upon request for himself to wear after turning his back of Anthony and his humanity. Anthony is the first and only one to have the ability to keep the Blue Kpg ring on for a long period of time Physical Description: ' ' Height: '''5’10” '''Weight: 150 LBS Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Gender: '''Male '''Distinguishing Features: N/A ABILITIES: * Super Strength: * Super Speed * Agility * Ability to Defy Gravity * Air Dashing * Self healing/Invulnerability * Fire Manipulation * Super Hearing * Fighting Skills PARAPHERNALIA: 'Personal Weaponry: ' * Mask o the mask is armed with x-ray, infrared and ultra-violet vision o helps to see what enemies are armed with prior to attack o Helps with tracking or seeing things not visible to the naked eye.